


I'm scared

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: S.S. Endurance Week (2018) [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Sad, Soulmate AU, letter format ish?, ss endurance week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: S.S. Endurance Week 2018Day 4: Soulmate AU





	I'm scared

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Bloodsport by Raleigh Ritchie
> 
> I'm posting this early cause idk if I'd get the chance to later.
> 
> This is connected the previous Sam centered thing I talked about wanting to do but may never write because idk if it's a good idea. Also connected to my In Color series I never updated....until now.
> 
> ALSO FORMAT INSPIRED BY (which you shoul READ): Butterflies of Words by Sashaya  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174328/chapters/22599071

**Dear Lover,**

I had to leave and I know you’re going to be angry, your color is going to be muted just like mine is now. I couldn’t stay, I was- am so fucking afraid of hurting you. Of being the reason why I stop seeing in color.

Because I killed my soulmate, you.

You’ve been trying so hard to keep me here, to keep me sane, and you do it but what if I lose control? What if I hurt you? What if I-

I can’t. So I’m eliminating that option. At least for now. I’ve asked Reyes to drive me somewhere in complete darkness so I don’t know where I am, someplace hours or days away. Up to her. These…powers? This thing inside of me? I don’t know what to do.

You keep leaving _me_ to protect me, you keep...abandoning me so let me leave you not permanently to get a hold of this thing inside of me. PLEASE.

Do you know how much I love you? I think I should tell you now because I’m too afraid you’ll find me too broken to love. Even if I can see the love in your eyes. Even if I can _feel_ the love in your hands.

I love you. Lara, I loved you before Yamatai or graduation. I’ve loved you for so long I don’t know how to stop. When I realized I saw in color because of you I was so excited and petrified because _you,_ this amazing, wonderful, beautiful person were my _soulmate._ I was so fucking lucky, I still am, I hope you know that. I love you so much, it’s indescribable, my heart beats in tune with yours. I can breathe you in and be content for a lifetime.

But I love you so I have to step away. Himiko is- I don’t know if she’s _in here_ , but these powers so strong and I don’t know what to do. I can’t control my emotions. I can’t. Everything is so...and I just want it all to stop.

I just want the world to slow down.

This has been like two pages already, but I have to say it again.

I love you and I’m sorry.

 

    **Love,**

_~~Sammy~~ _

_~~Samantha~~ _

_~~Sam~~ _

_~~Yours~~ _

**Your other half.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://cardiaceyes.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is awful but enjoy. I haven't abandoned my other stuff.


End file.
